Merry Christmas!
by flaminglake
Summary: Christmas in Araluen.


**Merry Christmas**

**I don't think Christmas was celebrated in medieval times but coffee wasn't drunk either. Anyway, it's fanfiction.**

**Merry Christmas all!**

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters. **

Araluen was a heart warming place this time of year. Very few people who you might meet on the streets weren't smiling with joy in their hearts. It was a time for family, peace and happiness. Ribbons decorated the castles, red and green banners hung from their towers. It was the one time when all the workers got a day off, regardless of their proffession.

Christmas day was a relaxing, cheerful day for all.

The reason for this stemmed from King Duncan. As a boy, his father had always been too busy with the responsibilities that came with being king. Young Duncan had been left alone for the majority of his childhood. He remembered hearing of the gifts others were receiving around him and wondering why his family never gave gifts.

"You're the crown prince, Duncan!" his father had responded when asked. "You can have whatever you want!"

But it wasn't things Duncan wanted. It was to be given something from love.

When he became king, he granted all of his subjects a day off on Christmas, hoping that they would spend time with those they loved.

While he had no servants on that day, he felt that he didn't need any. Duncan and his daughter Cassandra locked themselves in the kings private rooms and talked about nothing in particular.

"I love christmas!" the princess said cheerfully. Duncan smiled fondly at her, enjoying the moment. She was becoming more independent and so they were spending less time together.

"As do I," he replied softly.

Cassandra smiled brightly, "Here," she said. "My gift to you." She produced a small book bound in leather from behind her back.

Duncan took it from her, flicking throught the pages. He recognised her writing.

"So that you always know what a good father and king you are," she told him.

The book was full of quotes he had said. Some were from official speeches, others things he had told only her.

"Thank you Cassie, I love it," he said."It will comfort me when you go off to get married two weeks from now," He said it jokingly, though it was completely true.

She smiled, her green eyes sparkling. "Well, where is my gift?"

Duncan looked away, pretending not to know. "Gift?" he asked.

Cassandra nudged him with her elbow, "Come oooon," she whined, unable to help a small giggle escaping. He grinned at her and tossed aside a cushion to reveal a small box.

She leaned over him to grab it, leaving herself open to a tickling attack. She managed to hold onto the present through her laughter.

"Dad.. DAD!" She gasped, slipping from his fingers. "I feel like I'm five again!"

Duncan laughed then gestured for her to open her gift.

She did so. It was a necklace. She lifted it to admire it. The chain was simple enough but at the front was a heart made from glittering diamonds.

"It's beautiful," Cassandra said.

"I hope you'll wear it on your wedding day," Duncan told her. "As a symbol of my blessing,"

Cassandra hugged him, resolving to get the royal seamstress to make a wedding dress to match the necklace.

"I will, I will," she said. "Thanks dad,"

Duncan patted his daughters hair. Time sure does fly by, he reflected. Yet he found that he was happy and wished her the best in her marriege.

"I know you're dying to see Horace," he said.

The princess hesitated.

"Go," Duncan laughed. "I don't mind,"

She slipped out of the room, wearing the necklace.

Duncan slid the book into a pocket. He rose and walked open to the window, opening it to allow fresh air to swirl into the room.

"Let the festivities begin," he said to himself.

…...

Gilan knocked politely on the door. It creaked open before him and a fit man with greying hair waved him in.

"Hello dad," Gilan said.

"Gilan," Sir David embraced his son. "How have you been?"

"Great,"

David handed the ranger a cup of coffee. He'd prepared it earlier and kept it warm over the fire.

Gilan sighed in appreciation. "You know me far too well,"

David laughed, pouring himself a cup and taking a seat near the fireplace. Gilan sat on a chair beside him.

"I assume you've been on the road for a little while," the knight said. "How's Blaze?"

"Warm and cosy in the stables," Gilan said. He'd actually done more travelling than his father knew as he'd taken a detour to Redmont first. To see his fellow rangers, of course, not the rather pretty, funny, delightful girl who happened to run the resterant at the inn he'd visited.

Jenny. What a sweet name. It tasted good on his lips when he said it.

"So, have you met a girl?"

"Wah?" Gilan gasped, taken by surprise. Not something that happened often to rangers.

"Your face went all soft and you retreated to your thoughts for a moment," David leaned closer, examining his son. "I know all the signs,"

"Of-of course not!" Gilan looked away, his face colouring. He wished he hadn't taken his cloak off. The deep cowl would be perfect to hide his blush.

"Oh?" David couldn't help the wide grin spreading over his face. "That's not what Halt tells me,"

Gilan suddenly felt like an apprentice again, being bested by his superiors. "Halt?" he asked weakly.

"That's right," His father's grin widened, evil glinting in his eyes. Pure evil. "Halt's been giving me regular updates on your wellbeing ever since you were first apprenticed to him. He says you're quite taken with a young chef. Jenny, I believe her name was,"

Gilan tried to stop his cheeks from reddening even more. "You can't believe everything Halt says," he said in a desperate attempt to save his dignity.

The evil grin never even faltered. "You'll tell me when you're ready," David said confidently.

Gilan sighed in defeat. How did Halt even know? Oh well, his old mentor just... knows things. He made a mental note to get back at Halt next time he was in Redmont.

…...

Cassandra hurried through the castle, knowing exactly where to meet her fiancee. Normally, the long halls would be bustling with people but today most of the servants were with their families.

A sudden peal of laughter caught her attention. She walked light footed towards the source, keeping enough distance to seem like she was just passing by.

"Crowley!"

The name sparked her interest and she finally saw the source. Where one of the halls branched off she saw the ranger corps commandant talking with a stunningly beautiful courier. She laughed again as he said something.

They hadn't noticed her and she hurried on, knowing she couldn't remain hidden from Crowley for long.

Outside the sun was shining down, creating a bright perspective for everyone. Cassandra hitched up her skirts and ran lightly through the village. She took paths where people rarely were as she didn't want rumours spreading about her undignified side.

Tucked behind trees was a lake. On a day like today, the water was crystal clear and still as a painting. But it wasn't that sight that made her smile.

It was the armed warrior who stood and strode towards her, arms outstretched, a smile lighting up his face.

"Horace!" She said, falling into his arms. "Were you waiting long?"

"Yes," he huffed but spoiled the effect by laughing. She punched his arm lightly.

"Merry chirstmas, Cassie," he said.

"Mmm, you too," She murmered, her face buried against his muscular chest. She always found that position comforting. Horace was so strong and warm.

"I got you a present," Horace said, sounding a little embarrassed. "It's not much but.."

She silenced him with a kiss. "I'll love it," she said when they parted. She knew it was hard to get her, the crown princess, a gift because she had so much money. People just didn't understand that because she could buy so much, it made her value the thoughtful things even more. She couldn't buy the care people take with presents for one another or the thought that goes into it. That was why she and her father went out of their way to get thoughtful, slightly unusual presents for each other. They poured their love into the gifts to make them so much more than just an item.

Horace hesitated a moment then rumaged around in the rucksack he'd brought with him. He pulled out a round object. She took it carefully from him, surprised by it's weight. It was covered in a fine cloth and she gently unwrapped it.

An orb. It was a milky white colour and as she held it up to the light to see clearer, it transformed to a soft pink.

Horace smiled when he saw her fascinated delight. "It changes colour depending on the light. Or at least, that's what I'm told,"

"It's beautiful," Cassandra wrapped it up in the cloth again, for safe keeping. "I'll treasure it always,"

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Horace tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled back.

"I haven't given you your gift yet," she said.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Horace said, a little embarrassed. That was Horace, she thought, always so willing to give, never expecting anything in return.

"But I wanted to," She smiled and produced a small box. He opened it curiously and took out the brooch inside.

"So that you don't have to have your sheild for people to know who you are," the princess told him.

The brooch was a golden oakleaf, the detail so fine as to show all the little lines of the leaf.

"Thank you Cassie," Horace said. She smiled and they sat down together, admiring the lake.

"I wonder what Halt and Will are up to right now,"

…...

"Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt. Fare thee well I say. Fare thee well, greybeard Halt. Tomorrow's another day,"

The last note rang in the air, followed by eager clapping.

"Very good!" Alyss applauded, trying not to laugh.

"Indeed, though I'm not sure I've heard those lyrics before," Lady Pauline threw a glance over her shoulder to where her husband was sitting on his favourite chair, glaring at all of them.

The glare darkened as they all faked innocence, pretending to not know what he was angry about.

"I thought christmas was supposed to be merry," Halt grumbled. "Not spent with a whole lot of idiots playing stupid songs,"

Pauline smiled sweetly, but there was a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Are you calling me an idiot?" she asked.

"Them, not you, of course not you," Halt said quickly. He knew that glint in her eyes well. It normally didn't end happily.

"Then you're calling my former apprentice an idiot?" Pauline said, still with deceptive sweetness.

"No, of course not," Halt said, trying to ignore the way Will was looking at him. He could sense the laughter his former apprentice was holding back.

"I'll make coffee," he said, gathering up his bruised dinity.

Will watched his mentor stalk off to the coffee pot.

"When in doubt, make coffee," he said to himself. Alyss raised an eyebrow at him.

Halt handed out cups of freshly brewed coffee. His friends chorused their approval.

"Coffee in the middle of the day," Pauline murmered. She didn't refuse her cup though. Will thought that Halt was probably influencing her more than she realised.

"There's nothing better than coffee on a sunny day," Halt said. "Except for coffee in the evening or coffee in the morning,"

"Or coffee in the morning, afternoon and evening," Will said.

Pauline rolled her eyes. "I'm going to take a breath of fresh air." She beckoned her husband to come with her.

"Give them some time alone," she whispered in his ear.

Will watched them go, half suspecting they had left to give him time with Alyss.

She leaned against him, and brushed her lips against his.

"I love you," she murmered.

"Love you too," Will replied, stroking her soft hair. They sat like that for some time, enjoying the company of one another.

Outside the door, Halt and Pauline listened to their proteges talk.

"I could get used to this eavesdropping thing," Pauline whispered, her ear pressed against the wood of the door.

Halt nodded his understanding. "I found out about Gilan and Jenny this way too,"

"Oh please, Halt," Pauline rolled her eyes. "Surely you didn't need to eavesdrop to know something was going on there,"

"Want to go inside yet?" Halt asked after a pause.

"Yes, I'm getting cold,"

They straightened, smoothed out their clothes and walked inside.

Will and Alyss moved apart as they noticed their mentors.

"Refill anyone?" Halt asked, filling his cup with more coffee.

Will accepted immediately and the two rangers simultaniously sighed in content.

"Merry christmas," Will said, content with his friends by his side.

**The end! No plot, no exitement, just... stuff. Haha, just had to write something for christmas.**

**You know what the best christmas present is? A review!**


End file.
